Three dimensional (3-D) or two point five dimensional (2.5-D) circuits provide broad spaces for metal-insulator-metal design and reduce required circuit design areas. In order to analyze behaviors of the 3-D or 2.5-D circuit, measurements for tiny capacitances are performed.